


[Podfic of] Still Yes

by knight_tracer



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Andrew could curl around Neil forever to hold precious and cherished between them. Because of Neil Andrew has been reworking his own skin. He’s already taken it back, piece by piece on his own. He ties it together in a cloud of violence and family and it holds, but Neil takes the barbed wire without notice and puts his own fingers in Andrew’s palm.Or Andrew/Neil hurt/comfort thing where Andrew does some processing and his answer is still yes.





	[Podfic of] Still Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of a story written by [Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/), the text has not yet been posted.

Length: 13:31  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Still%20Yes.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Still%20Yes.m4b)

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Still Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914075) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi)




End file.
